


Komorebi

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [3]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, just slightly shippy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.)<i>Japanese</i>: Sunlight that filters through the leaves of trees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komorebi

There was a serenity out here, in the shadow of an old tree, Gareki thought. He was reading something –Nipkow disks- up. Of course, he had a suspicion on how exaclty they worked. He had asked himself that question already when he hadn’t been any older than nine after all, but time never seemed to be enough to confirm his suspicious. The former thief yawned slightly. It was not exactly boring. However, something about the way, the sun fell though the leaves on the pages of the book made him drowsy. There was the reason he fancied reading before sleeping.

When he felt a soft pressure on his shoulder and cracked his eye just slightly open to look at Yogi’s annoying, beautiful smile, at the outstretched hand, there was something odd in his heart. “Let’s go in, Gareki-kun”, he smiled at him, “You’ll catch a cold if you sleep out here.”

And there was something about the way the light played on Yogi’s face, which made it look so damn beautiful- almost _eternal_. He could his heart throb happily and hit Yogi’s hand away. “I can stand up at my own, idiot!”

He didn’t look back at Yogi’s hurt expression when the former prince scrambled after Gareki, telling him about all the games he had played with Nai.


End file.
